Many a nights sleep
by LuLuuu
Summary: Bella is left hot under the collar after a steamy dream. Crap summ. Please RxR


**Due to the fact i am experiencing writers block for my other two stories, here for your pleasure is a Lemon filled one-shot. Enjoy!**

* * *

BPOV

'Please, Edward more' I groaned as he thrust his long, pale fingers into my centre.

'God, Bella, you are soaking wet'

'Edward Im gon-'

My words were cut short as i moaned and writhed with pleasure onto Edwards hands, spilling my juices everywhere. Then with a jolt that hit me full force in the stomach, i woke up.

'Crap, it wasn't real' Thats when i heard a low, guttural moan coming from my rocking chair. Edward was pleasuring himself, too busy to notice i had awoken and was now getting very wet at the image that was before me.

Without warning Edward stood up- he was naked- i gasped at his complete beauty before remembering that his hands were running the full length of _my_ naked body. How and when had i gotten undressed? Edwards hands continued their journey and for once his physical boundaries didn't matter.

I felt his length pressed against my thigh and i moaned when it came into contact with my skin. _I know where i want that to make contact with. _

We were now laid against my bed and i was grateful charlie had left to go fishing with Billy and Harry. Edwards entire body was getting lower and lower and then he was eye-level with my very centre.

'So so very wet my sweet Bella, and it is all for me' He gasped these words to me before plunging downwards.

His tounge, like ice was making my body do illegal things and i could feel my stomach clencing as i knew what was about to happen.....

_-Flashback-_

_I had gone into port angeles as i was wanting a new book. I was remembering that i had stormed out on Edward as he had gotten me so very turned on and then left to go hunting. As i was walking to the bookstore, i saw it. The adult store and suddenly i knew what i wanted and it most certainly wasn't a book. _

_I went in a got my item, paid and left, very quickly and very very discreetly._

_I got home in record time and Charlie was out. Thank god. I hurried upstairs and undressed before running a warm bath. I then retreived my purchase from the floor of the bathroom and pulled it out of the bag. It was pretty big, but i needed a release. Slowly, ever so slowly, i opened my legs and placed the tip of it between my wet folds. 'C'mon Bella, you can do this'. I then thrust it into me. I cried out in pain once then all i felt was pleasure. Carefully i thrust in and out once more. Without really thinking i started doing it harder and harder then my stomach coiled like a spring and heat flooded my entire body, throwing me off an unknown edge. I cried out, this time in complete pleasure and realised that i had just orgasmed. _

_-End flashback-_

The heat in my body was building and Edwards tounge was working magically against my soaking core. Edward was now furiously rubbing my sensitive bundle of nerves and i was putty in his capable hands. My orgasm hit and i was riding a high. Edward was then back on top of me and he looked at me.

'Bella, i know we should stop but i can't so i am now going to place myself in you; any pain and i beg, you must tell me immediatly'

I merely nodded and when i felt him at my entrance i gasped and moaned. I also involuntarily bucked my hips, grinding against him. I looked at his eyes and they were as black as night. He was full of lust and thirst.

Slowly he entered me and i instantly craved more of his massive length.

'Please, Edward, just do it. Please'

I knew he couldn't stand my begging so he just thrust in and i was very happy as i didn't feel any pain, just utter pleasure and he hissed at the contact.

'So tight, so wet' He thrusted himself deeper.

'More please' I moaned

Each push, thrust, moan and hiss was bringing each of us to our highest points.

He pulled out and i looked down, he was dripping wet with my juices.

He forcefully entered me again.

The coil in both of us snapped.

'EDWARD,EDWARD,EDWARD' i screamed his name as came all over him.

'BELLA, YOUR SO TIGHT' he cried out as he spilled himself into me, draining himself dry.

He collapsed, breathing heavily next to me.

Suddenly a hand shook me, and i was awake.

Damn, that had been a very vivid dream then.

I turned and realised i was naked against Edwards stone cold body.

'Bella love, did you enjoy that?'

* * *

**Reviews please?**

**Much love x**


End file.
